Video compression techniques are utilized to efficiently delivery and store video content. These techniques generally seek to reduce the amount of data that represents the video content. In one example, a video frame is divided into blocks of pixels (e.g., coding units) that are subjected to various coding techniques, such as prediction, transform, quantization, and entropy coding. During coding of a block of pixels, a scanning process may be performed on a two-dimensional array of data associated with the block (e.g., transform coefficients) to rearrange the data into a one-dimensional array that is subjected to entropy coding. The scanning process may be performed according to a particular order (e.g., horizontal, zig-zag, vertical, etc.) to arrange particular data (e.g., non-zero coefficients) at one end of the one-dimensional array.